It is well known that logically contiguous storage provides for more efficient execution of input/output operations than logically noncontiguous storage. However, over time and as more operations are performed, storage typically becomes fragmented, thus leading to less efficient operations.
The embodiments described herein provide mechanisms and methods for more efficient reads and writes to storage devices.